Cita de tórtolos
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: Nunca aceptes una invitación a comer por parte de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Mucho menos si tu nombre es Ginevra Weasley y eres novia de su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy.


Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Algo pequeño por San Valentín jiji

**Cita de Tórtolos**

Ginny Weasley caminaba de la mano de su novio por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Draco sostenía su mano y la preocupación le embargaba la conciencia. Estaba seguro que estaban por meterse en una terrible y desastrosa trampa y que pasarían el peor San Valentín de toda su relación. Encontraron una puerta con un pedazo de pergamino que recitaba con letras rojas: "Cita de tórtolos". Draco lo arrancó molesto y bufó.

-¿Estás segura que quieres entrar? – Ginny le brindó una débil sonrisa y Draco recordó la plática que habían tenido tan solo ayer.

"_-Iré solo por qué son tus amigos y quiero que no sientan que soy un enemigo. – Había dicho imperiosamente Ginny al terminar de leer la carta que Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott les habían mandado. _

_-No me importa si ellos creen eso, estás conmigo. _

_-Ambos sabemos que aunque a veces se comporten como dos niños de 5 años los quieres muchísimo… Es importante para mí que ellos sepan que no tengo nada en contra. – Draco la miró maravillado, era la mujer perfecta. La tomó entre sus brazos y le plantó un largo y pasional beso en los labios._

_-Eres increíble."_

Abrieron la puerta con algo de temor. La mazmorra estaba alumbrada por unas velas aromáticas que habían sido colocadas en el aire al igual que en el gran comedor. Había una mesa en el centro con cuatro platos vacíos, sus respectivos cubiertos y un precioso candelabro. Ingresaron y la puerta se cerró haciendo un golpe estrepitoso. Ginny saltó un poco y Draco se dio un golpe en la frente. Blaise y Theodore aparecieron de las sombras y se sentaron, en silencio absoluto, en dos de las sillas. Les hicieron un gesto a la pareja para que los acompañaran en la mesa. Draco y Ginny se sentaron con algo de nerviosismo. Ninguno soltó ni una sola palabra, hasta que Theodore murmuró con voz grave.

-¿Y bien Weasley? ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

-¿Cómo qué que tengo para ustedes? – Murmuró Ginny algo temerosa. No esperaba un comienzo así. – En la carta decía que íbamos a almorzar juntos.

-Ilusa. – Murmuraron los tres Slytherin a la vez. Ginny miró a Draco con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-Pensé que querrían hablar conmigo. Draco lo mencionó… - El rubio la miró con la ceja alzada y la interrumpió.

-Nunca dije hablar… Utilicé el término acosar para ser más precisos, pero tú nunca me haces caso.

-¡AJÁ! Con que nunca le haces caso… - Gritó de pronto Blaise Zabini interviniendo por primera vez. Sacó una agenda de detrás de él junto con un bolígrafo muggle. Theo le dio unos toques a la agenda con su dedo índice mientras decía;

-Interesante. Apuntalo en la agenda, Blaise.

-Apuntado. – Ginny y Draco levantaron la ceja al mismo tiempo haciendo que se vieran bastante graciosos.

-¿Ehh? – Balbuceó Ginny. - ¿Qué es esto?

-Y bien, Ginevra… Porque ese es tu nombre real ¿verdad? – Empezó Theodore mirando inquisitivamente a Ginny.

-Si… Pero me pueden llamar Ginny… - La pelirroja intentaba ser amable, pero los tres la miraban fijamente logrando que se pusiera muy nerviosa y empezara a hacer tonterías.

-No seas amable con nosotros. – Sentenció Blaise apuntándole a la cara con su bolígrafo, Draco lo lanzó por los aires de un golpe y el morocho corrió a recogerlo.

-Dejen de ser tan idiotas. – Susurró Draco conteniendo la ira.

-¡Calla la boca, Malfoy! – Gritó amenazante Theodore, asombrando de sobremanera a todos los presentes. Él solía ser bastante calmado. Draco lo miró venenosamente y comenzó una guerra de miradas.

-Primera persona que calla a Draco Malfoy. – Comentó Ginny intentando relajar un poco el ambiente. Theo la miró y relajó el semblante por unos segundos.

-Eso es por qué no lo vez todos los días en la sala común, deberías ver como Pansy le grita… - Había sido demasiado jovial, Draco volvió a mirarlo mal y Theo recobró su postura de inquisidor. - Volviendo al tema… ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-¿Disculpa, Nott? – La pelirroja no entendía nada ¿No era una amena plática lo que buscaban?

-Mi amigo aquí fue muy claro… queremos saber tus intenciones Ginevra. – Murmuró Blaise haciéndose las de galán acercándose un poco a la pelirroja, Draco le dirigió una mirada matadora y Blaise volvió a su postura normal.

-Deben dejar de ver cosas muggles… - Murmuró el rubio con la voz cargada de veneno.

-¿Es esto acaso un interrogatorio, Draco? – Ginny comenzaba a asustarse.

-Yo te lo advertí, te dije que no eran normales, que simplemente pasáramos San Valentín en la biblioteca, o en los jardines… Pero tú, terca, debías aceptar la invitación de estos bastardos a comer…

-"Terca" Apuntado y subrayado, Theo Holmes. – Comentó Blaise apuntando frenéticamente en su agenda.

-Muy bien, Blaise Watson. –Theo y Blaise se dieron un apretón de manos y volvieron a mirar a la pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieren saber de mí? – Ella había ido dispuesta a caerles bien a ese dúo de idiotas y no era la clase de personas que se dejaba intimidar por unas cuantas preguntas formuladas por serpientes.

-Color favorito. – Murmuró Blaise.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es tan complicado, Weasley. – Dijo Theo molesto dando un golpe sordo en la mesa que hizo saltar a los tres presentes.

-¡Hey! – Gritó Draco levantándose un poco.

-No te alteres, rubio… Todo saldrá bien si ella coopera. Así que dile que todo estará bien ¡Prométeselo! - ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Blaise? Draco y Ginny se miraron por unos momentos antes de que él la tomara de la mano y la obligara a pararse.

-Ustedes dos están chiflados.

-¡ÉL DIJO QUE SE LO PROMETIERAS! – Jamás había visto Blaise hablar con tanta seriedad. Volvió a sentarse bajo la atenta mirada de Theo y Ginny. Draco miró amenazante a Blaise y sus palabras salieron cargadas de veneno.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien ¿Felices?

-Dile conejita… - Blaise tenía una mirada de diversión plasmada en el rostro que daba miedo.

-¿QUEEEÉ? – Gritaron Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Repite después de mi: "Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, conejita" – Blaise estaba serio pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

-Esto es una idiotez. Nos vamos Ginn…

-Ahora Malfoy, o le diremos a los profesores lo que hacen en las mazmorras por la noche…

-Ustedes que saben, par de… - Empezó a retarlos Ginny cuando de pronto Draco la jaló para que se sentara en la mesa y con una mirada de pánico pronunció con asco.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, conejita.

-¿Draco? – Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sígueles el juego o estamos muertos. – Murmuró temeroso el Malfoy, su voz estaba algo quebrada.

-¿Qué demonios? – Ginny no entraba en su desconcierto ¿Dónde estaba su novio rebelde y que no le temía a nada?

-Ahora sí, por favor… Color favorito. – Volvió a pronunciar Theo bastante tranquilo.

-No puedo creer que estén chantajeando a su mejor amigo. – Escupió Ginny con asco.

-Procede a mencionar tu color favorito… - Volvió a decir tranquilamente Nott. - Es más, Ginevra… limítate a solo responder lo que te pedimos… -

-Draco, ¿vas a permitir que sigan con este estúpido juego? – Estaba estupefacta, Draco seguía con una mirada de pánico cuando la tomó por el rostro y susurró.

-Creo que ya mencione que si no respondes estamos muertos… Por favor, son inofensivos. – Ginny frunció el ceño bastante molesta.

-Color. – Nott era simplemente desesperante.

-¡Maldita sea! Turquesa. – Saliendo de las manos de Draco para enfrentar su mirada con la de los Slytherin.

-Apuntado. – Musitó Blaise.

-Alimento favorito. – Murmuro Theo.

-Ehh, ¿Lasaña?

-¿De carne o de vegetales? – Preguntó Blaise.

-De salsa blanca.

-Apuntado. – Musitó nuevamente el morocho. Ginny descubrió la dinámica del juego bastante rápido, Theodore se encargaba de hacer todas las preguntas mientras que Blaise de apuntar las respuestas y gritar "Apuntado" como imbécil.

-¿A cuál de tus hermanos prefieres? – Preguntó Theo.

-¿Ehh?

-Tenemos entendido que son 7 en total… - Comentó el morocho sacando una lista de la agenda. – Ronald, Fred, George, Percy, Bill y Charlie.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Limítate a responder. – Bramó Theordore.

-A Charlie.

-Apuntado. – Musitó Blaise, miró a Draco y agregó. – Debes crear una alianza con él.

-No necesito de esto, muchachos. – Susurró algo apenado Draco.

-Tú no sabes nada. – Sentenció Blaise.

-Si estuvieras en un barco y este estuviera a punto de hundirse… ¿A quién salvarías? ¿Draco o Arnold? –Preguntó Theo.

-¿Cómo saben de la existencia de Arnold?

-Responde nomás, Ginevra.

-Prefiero Ginny… - Musitó algo sulfurada.

-Ginevra…

-Draco. – Soltó sin más.

-Apuntado.

-Hey, gracias. – Comentó Draco sonriente.

-No hay de qué, amor. – Ginny le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novio. Blaise dio un gritito.

-¡AMOOR! – Gritó emocionado Blaise, pero cuando vio como todos lo miraban algo asombrados volvió a meterse en el personaje.

-¿Se besan? – Continuó Theo con el interrogatorio.

-Por supuesto.

-Apuntado.

-¿Se abrazan?

-Claaro…

-Apuntado.

-¿Se… tocan? – Ginny sintió como sus mejillas ardían. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡THEODORE! –Gritó Draco también bastante colorado.

-Omitan esa pregunta, fue estúpida… Acabo de recordar la mazmorra.

-¿Apuntado? – Preguntó dudoso Blaise con el bolígrafo listo para escribir.

-Apunta que sabemos que sí.

-Apuntado.

-Por favor, para con "apuntado". – Murmuró Ginny intentando no alterarse.

-¿Con que desesperada e intolerante no? Blaise…

-¡AAPUNTADO!

-No entiendo a qué quieren llegar. – Murmuró Ginny bastante exasperada.

-Siguiente pregunta, si Draco necesitara que alguien le done un riñón, ¿te ofrecerías?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Aunque solo tuvieras uno? – Aclaró Blaise. Ginny levantó una ceja.

-No dejaría que ella muriera por mí. – Murmuró molesto Draco por la estupidez de sus mejores amigos. Ginny sonrió de lado.

-Apuntado.

-¿Te comerías un escarabajo por Draco?

-Eso es desagradable. – Murmuró Ginny. – Supongo que depende de las circunstancias.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Blaise. Ginny explicó que si era de vida o muerte lo haría sin chistar, pero si ellos la obligaban a hacerlo por Draco jamás en la vida se comería un escarabajo. – Apuntado y con detalles.

Las preguntas fluyeron de la boca de Theodore como un río y Ginny no dudaba en responder ninguna. Cada vez se sentía más y más confundida ¿A dónde deseaban llegar los Slytherin's con este exhaustivo interrogatorio? ¿Qué era lo que deseaban averiguar de ella? ¿Por qué Draco no pronunciaba palabra alguna? la cosa se había puesto bastante monótona, Theo preguntaba, Ginny respondía y Blaise apuntaba. Preguntas sin sentido, que carecían de información verdaderamente importante.

-Bien, esta es la última pregunta… - Murmuró Theo poniéndose algo nervioso. Ginny se sintió en el cielo, después de haber respondido cosas como "¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?" (¿¡Cómo demonios esperaban que ella conociera todos los tipos de flores y delimitara cuales le gustaban y cuales no!? simplemente le gustaban todas las flores. Punto.) "¿Cuál es tu marca de pluma favorita?" (¿Había marcas en las plumas? Simplemente compraba la más barata.) "¿Draco o tu mejor vestido?" (Obviamente, Draco) "¿Draco o un plato de pastel de chocolate?" (Lo dudo, pero Draco.) anhelaba que por fin se acabara toda esa tontería.

-Ya era hora. – Soltó Draco bastante ofuscado. Blaise se acariciaba la mano, después de escribir sin parar durante dos horas esta le dolía bastante.

-Pues… Viene con introducción, Ginny. – Ella se asombró bastante por el sustantivo propio que Theodore utilizó para referirse a ella. Asintió débilmente incitándolo a que continuara sin rodeos. – La verdad es que Blaise y yo organizamos toda esta tontería para comprobar que Draco estaba en buenas manos. – Ahora su voz sonaba más a lo que ella recordaba que era la voz de Theodore Nott, ya no fingía. Blaise a su lado sonreía tranquilamente y miraba a la pareja. – Estábamos algo preocupados porque él siempre ha sido bastante huraño al respecto de las mujeres, no es que no las sepa tratar… - Draco los miraba atentos, con el ceño fruncido. Ginny estaba algo maravillada. – Digamos que normalmente solo juega con ellas y listo. – Bajó la mirada algo apenado y Blaise le dio una palmada en el hombro infundiéndole valor. Theo levantó la mirada y conectó sus ojos azules oscuro con los almendrados de la pelirroja. – Tú eres distinta, tú has generado algo distinto en él y bueno… no nos gustaría ver que saliera mal, ni que sufriera… Queríamos pedirte que lo cuidaras y que no lo lastimaras… Por qué aunque intente mostrar que es fuerte es bastante nena a veces… Es pequeño y le cuesta demostrar sentimientos, se hace el rudo pero hay muchas cosas que lo lastiman, se calla cuando algo le desagrada y eso le hace mal… Lo carga y lo vuelve molestoso.

-Theo… - Murmuró Draco. Ginny no supo si su voz estaba cargada de vergüenza o de ternura. Theo solo le sonrió y el rubio bajó la mirada, tomó de la mano a Ginny, quien había dejado que una tenue lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

-Él es como nuestro hermano, nos cuida, nos hace entrar en razón. – La voz de Blaise sonaba algo ronca. – Theo y yo podemos a veces comportarnos como idiotas y… bueno acabas de presenciarlo, pero nunca lo hacemos por malvados, o por lo menos no ahora. Draco es la persona que no dice "No lo hagan" o "Se los dije", creo que solo somos dos pequeños niños que tienen miedo de que le quites a su mejor amigo– Blaise dejó que una risa se escapara de sus labios. Theo sonrió de lado. – Sabemos que ustedes están destruyendo las barreras, que es un amor complicado y que no las tienen de ganar. Y nosotros deseamos que Draco, dentro de todo el ambiente oscuro que nos toca vivir, sea feliz. No lo he visto sonreír de la manera en la que sonríe cuando está contigo. – El rostro de Ginny estaba cubierto de lágrimas que rodaban tenuemente por sus mejillas hasta su cuello. No se atrevía a mirar a Draco.

-Chicos… - La voz de Draco estaba notablemente quebrada. Ginny apretó su mano un poco y este le devolvió el cariño.

-Nosotros los vamos a apoyar. – Dijo Theo seguro. – Y bueno, la última pregunta… solo para que dejes a estos dos idiotas tranquilos es… ¿Tu amas a Draco?

-Con todo mi ser. – Logró musitar Ginny. Los dos muchachos sonrieron. – Es increíble la forma en la que ustedes son amigos, se aprecian, se cuidan y yo no soy quien para destruir eso… No se preocupen que Draco jamás se alejará de ustedes a causa mía…. yo cuidaré de este dragón si no está cerca de ustedes.

Theo y Blaise sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Draco se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacía sus sitios. Su rostro no podía detonar lo agradecido y molesto que estaba con sus amigos por haber hecho semejante numerito. Los tres Slytherin's se dieron un silencioso abrazo. Ginny se asombró por la forma en la que se transmitían sus sentimientos sin decir una sola palabra. Se separaron y se sonrieron. Draco volvió a su lado y le tendió una mano.

-¿Vamos a las cocinas por pastel? – Murmuró bastante tierno. Ginny asintió mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Antes de salir de la mazmorra Ginny les dedico una mirada de ternura a Blaise y Theo. Esos sí que eran buenos amigos.

RR 3


End file.
